


Our Biggest Challenge

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel face their biggest challenge to date. From a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Biggest Challenge

Peggy finds Daniel in the nursery, staring down at their newborn son in his crib. She walks up behind him and puts a hand at the small of his back.

“You okay?”

He nods and kisses her temple. “I’m just in awe. We made him, Peggy. He came from us. Well, he came from you.”

“I believe you had some contributions,” she says, playful.

“You really think we can do this?”

“What? Be parents?” She leans her shoulder against his. “We took down Leviathan. We captured Dottie Underwood several times. We’ve taken out a big bite of HYDRA world-wide. I think we can handle a seven-pound, eight-ounce baby.”

He looks at her, then gestures to their son. “I think you underestimate his power.”

She smiles. “True. He has been on this earth a short time but already, he’s got us wrapped around his tiny finger.”

Daniel puts an arm around Peggy’s waist and they both stand there, looking at three-day-old Michael Daniel Sousa sleeping. His little pink hands are in fists, and a tiny sigh escapes his lips.

She lays her head on Daniel’s shoulder. “What are you thinking?”

He hesitates for several seconds. “I was thinking that it might be difficult for me to teach him how to play baseball.”

“Why? You don’t need to teach him how to run, just how to throw the ball and hit it. I know you can do both of those.”

“What about basketball?”

“You stand there and shoot the ball.” Her hand grasps his forearm. “Daniel, you can do anything. I have never seen you back down from a challenge. Ever. This may be our biggest challenge yet, but I know already that you will be the best father any child could want.”

Daniel looks at her and smiles. “His mom is pretty swell, too.”

She kisses Daniel’s cheek, then pulls away from him. “Why am I being the voice of reason? That’s your job.”

He laughs loudly, but quickly stops himself. They both look at the baby, who still is sound asleep.

“Let’s take this to the living room,” Daniel says.

“I have a better idea.” She takes his hand and gives him a sly smile. “Let’s take this to our bedroom.”


End file.
